Goodnight My Love
by ChoChoBun
Summary: "It's amazing how one sentence, a single word, can fill even the happiest of hearts with doubt." Modern Day AU where Marco is a dancer and Jean works at a bookstore. Based off a RP i did with a friend. (fyi all my JeanMarco Modern Day AU's are connected. they always have the same jobs and what not.)


It was a cold windy day in september, leaves just beginning to fall from the trees as Jean made his way down the street. He had to work overtime that day because apparently Conny had gotten some kind of cold and couldn't come in, go figure. He fumbled with his keys a bit in the dark before opening the door to his small house, quickly darting inside to avoid the worsening weather outside. shaking off the water that had accumulated upon his coat Jean kicked off his shoes before adventuring further into the house.

"Marco! I'm home!"

"welcome home!"  
Jean could hear the greeting coming from the bedroom. Making his way upstairs he was met with the smiling face of his freckled boyfriend.

"Hey! How was work?"

Marco asked the shorter man as he made it to the top of the stairs, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Exhausting. I'm just happy to be home."

Jean rubs his hands over the taller man's sides, feeling all the firm muscles under his thin a drop of water fall on his cheek Jean looked up in surprise, searching for the source of it. The roof better not be fucking leaking he thought but to his relief if came from Marco's wet hair.

"Did you just take a shower?"

The younger man questioned his lover, brushing some of the raven hair from his forehead.

"Ah, yeah! I thought it would be best so you could take one when you got back."

Jean stuck out his lip a bit in mock anger.

"aw, you didn't wait so I could join you?"  
The freckled man chuckled as he walked away grabbing his discarded towel off a chair, his hips swaying a bit as we walked.

"The early bird gets the worm Jean! you came a little too late."

The younger man watched as his dark haired lover tossed his towel into the laundry hamper, his muscles moving underneath his shirt. Marco's wide shoulders and thin waist prominent from Jean's view, his thoughts beginning to wander. Turning bright red he averted his gaze, setting his bag down on a chair before hurriedly changing into sweatpants and a black tank. Marco noticed this and laughed a bit.

"Oi! Mind out of the gutter Kirstein!"

"Hah? I didn't say anything this time!"

Jean spun around, face turning even more red.

"But I know what you were thinking."

Marco pointed an accusing finger at the flustered man.

"Do ya? What was I thinking?"

The shorter man tried to be cocky to distract from his flustered face.

"Oh we both know what that is"

The freckled man sauntered over to his lover, making a circle with one hand then inserting the index finger of his other into the ring his left hand was making.

"Augg you got me red handed Marco. I can't help it!"

Jean fained shock, smirking at the taller man.

"Well you're always thinking of that so its not hard."

"That's not true! I think of other stuff too!"

The multi colored haired man protested, gesturing wildly with his hands. The taller man stared at him quizzically.

"Yah? Like what?"

"Uhh well...shit"

Jean winced as his mind decided that was the best time to go blank.

"Uhuuu that's what I thought"

Marco winked at the dumbfounded man before him.

"Yeah well it's not my fault! I just can't get your body out of my mind!"

The younger man turned away, disposing of his wet work cloth in the laundry hamper. Doubt began to creep into Marco's mind. Being a dancer he's had many relationships, most stating they had only wanted him for his body. he knew Jean was different… but still, the thought always itched at the back of his mind.

"I... Guess that's good... but…."

"But…. what?"

Jean looked over his shoulder at the tall freckled man, who suddenly appeared very small.

"Is…. is it only about my body...? …..Is that all I'm here for…..?"

Jean stared in shock before remembering all the bastards Marco has dated in the past.

"No! That's not what I meant Marco! I-I meant you're always on my mind! but in all different ways!"

The younger man frantically tried to convey his emotions to his lover, arms flailing about to get his point across.

"I think about your smile and your laugh and how you always rub under your nose when you're nervous! I think about how much I love you and how much you mean to me."

Jean stepped forward, caressing the freckled man's cheek.

"O-ohh... I'm sorry I just…"

Marco couldn't meet his lovers gaze as his cheeks turned a light pink, relief washing over his mind.

"It's okay… just know I love you more than just your looks and body."

Jean sweetly kissed the taller man's cheek. Marco wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face into the taller man's shoulder.

"I love you too…"

The younger man smiled and returns the hug.

"More than anything.."

Marco's hands grip the back of his lover's shirt tighter, his shoulders shaking a little.

"Jean, I…"

Tears start to well in the freckled man's eyes. Looking down in concern Jean rubbed the taller man's back.

"H-hey now..what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"N-no I'm just…"

Marco let out a soft sob as he buried his face into his lovers shoulder more.

"I'm so h-happy... I'm sorry I.. I don't know why I'm crying…"

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm happy to"

Jean kisses top of his freckled boyfriends head, tightening his grip on the taller man.

"I'm so happy that I have the most beautiful, smart, nicest boyfriend in the whole world... And you're all mine"

The younger man blushes slightly as he says this. Marco laughs a little through his tears, pulling back a little to look into Jean's eyes.

"no, I'm the luckiest man to have you... I don't deserve someone as kind and gentle as you."

Marco kisses his lover's forehead, earning him a chuckle from the shorter man in his arms.

"No, you deserve everything! Do you want the moon? I'll get it for you. How about a star? Or a diamond? I'll get it all for you because you deserve it…"

The younger man reaches out and entwines his fingers with freckled ones as he holds the others hand. Marco wipes away his tears with his free hand, looking lovingly into bright golden eyes.

"All I want is your arms around me, keeping me safe."

"I think I can do that."

Jean leans in to kiss the taller man's lips, his hand resting on the back of his lovers neck.

"I love you so much Jean."

Marco passionately kisses the shorter man before him. Jean returns the kiss, pouring all his love into the action but then suddenly pulls away with a sadden look in his eyes.

"Marco I...I don't know what I'd do without you.."

His shoulders begin to shake a little, Marco gently grabs the sides of his face.

"Shhhh it's ok. I'm not going anywhere! I'm here, always and forever, and I'm never leaving you."

Marco's thumb lightly strokes Jean's cheek, wiping away a tear as it falls from the younger man's eye.

"I-its my biggest fear Marco.."

Jean looks up at his boyfriend with teary eyes. Tightening his hold on his hand, worried if he lets go he'll lose Marco forever.

"I know... It's my biggest fear that I'll lose you too…"

Marco leans his forehead against Jean's, staring into his teary eyes.

"but I promise I will never leave you…. I'll never leave you…."

The freckled man whispered the end of his sentence, almost as if to reassure himself. Jean sniffles a little and looks into the taller man's eyes lovingly.

"I'll never leave you either.. Not if I can help it... love you babe…"

The taller man's heart swelled at his lovers words. how could he ever think this man would use him?

"Even if the world comes crashing down on us I'll never leave you. I'll stay by your side forever."

Marco removes his hands from his lover's to wrap him in a tight hug, the shorter man returns the much wanted affection. Bursting out in tears, Jean nuzzled into Marco's neck trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry…"

He apologized, gripping the taller man's back.

"Don't. You don't need to apologize."

Another sob racked through Jean's body, Marco soothingly rubs his back.

"shhh it's ok, it's ok. I love you. I love you so much!

The taller man whispers as he nuzzles his nose into the shorter man's hair. Jean smiles through his tears at his lovers words.

"I love you too freckles"

The younger man laughs a bit, Lightening the mood.

"H-hey! I think we need to get that long look off your face!"

Marco chuckled and pokes the light colored haired man in the cheek.

"Was that a horse joke mister freckles?"

Jean laughs and pokes his lover on the nose.

"Hehe maybe."

Marco sweetly kisses him on the nose before releasing the shorter man from his arms to entwine their hands again.

"I think we should go to bed, it's gotten late."

The freckled man leads Jean to bed, a sweet smile on his face.

"You can fall asleep in my arms, and I won't let go."

"I'd like that a lot."

Jean smiles as he climbs into bed beside his boyfriend.

"You better not let go…"

He scowls a little over at Marco as the taller man pulls the blankets over them. Chuckling The freckled man wraps Jean in his arms.

"Don't worry, I won't let go. Ever."

Marco sweetly kisses Jean on the lips.

"Now sleep my prince, I'll be here when you wake up."

Marco holds Jean close, the shorter man resting his head on the freckled man's chest. Cuddling up to Marco, Jean began to drift off, face nuzzled in his chest.

"G'night my sweet angel..I love you.."

Marco looks down at Jean as he falls asleep with loving eyes

"And I love you... More than I can put into words…"

Marco kisses Jean's sleeping head, drifting off himself.

"Goodnight my love."


End file.
